


Dispensable

by Buckybeardreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tony Stark, But in like a cute sweet kinda naive way, But like very brief, But no sexual ageplay, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Little!Tony, M/M, Multi, Naive Tony Stark, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Shy Tony Stark, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, in the last chapter, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony had never cared much for making new friends. He definitely wasn't thrilled when his parents wanted him to make a new Little friend. Tony could never have guessed when he went to meet Steve and his daddy, Bucky, that he'd fall head over heels in love with them. They definitely wanted to play with him, but could they ever want to date him, too?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

The grass was soft under his feet as he ran through the yard, Jarvis chasing after him.

"Anthony, come back here! It's time for your bath!" The butler called to him, but there was no animosity in his voice.

He sounded more amused than anything else. The child kept going, until Jarvis finally caught up and snagged him around the waist. Tony giggled, shrieking as he was lifted off the ground.

"Come on, you little stinker. Let's get you scrubbed clean."

"No!" Tony said, through giggles.

"Yes, young sir. You're much too grimy for the dinner table."

This was true. Tony had spent the better half of the afternoon digging in the dirt and building a fortress out of rocks and twigs. Ana had introduced him to the idea of building fairy houses. Now, it was one of the child's favorite pastimes.

Tony huffed, resigning to being washed, as Jarvis carried him inside. His mother raised a brow, looking up from where she was lounging on the couch. A book in her hands.

"Are you give Jarvis a hard time, darling?"

"Never." Tony said, grinning.

Jarvis rolled his eyes and Maria laughed.

After his bath, he was dressed in a pair of neatly pressed shorts, with a button up tucked into the waistband. He looked every bit the son of a powerful man and the heir to a billion dollar fortune. He was, afterall, the son of the well known scientist and engineer, Howard Stark. His father had changed the world with his inventions and Tony was expected to follow in his footsteps. At only five years of age, the boy already had his future planned out for him.

"Come along, young sir."

Jarvis reached out for his hand and Tony offered his up automatically. He loved Jarvis. The man was his second father, his wife his second mother. Somedays he spent more time with the two of them, than with his actual parents. Tony was led to the dining room, Jarvis nudging him towards the table, before heading off to the kitchen.

"Hello, darling. Are you squeaky clean, now?" His mother cooed, opening up her arms for him.

Tony beamed at her and ran into her arms. Being pulled onto her lap. He nuzzled into her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Even for a five year old, Tony was small. He still fit easily on his mother's lap, the way a toddler might.

"Yes, Mama." He chirped.

Howard chuckled from across the table.

"Do I get a hug, too? Or is Mama's cuddles better than mine?"

Tony giggled and scrambled over to his father.

"Papa!"

Howard smiled adoringly at the small boy, and scooped him up, kissing his cheek.

"My boy. Have you grown since I saw you at breakfast? Soon you'll be taller than I am?"

This was most likely untrue. Tony would likely never surpass his father in height. If he even reached five feet, it would be a miracle. He clearly took after his mother's side of the family in that way. Maria was only just barely over five feet. Howard wasn't very tall, himself, but being five-five, he towered over his petite wife.

"Papa!" The boy giggled.

Howard chuckled along with him. Jarvis came out and served dinner. Setting two plates by Howard. One with bit sized pieces. Tony was more than happy to lounge back against his papa, and be offered bites. His parents chatted about their days, upcoming plans and the company, but the young boy paid it no mind. Until, his mother addressed him.

"Tony, how do you feel about that, dear?"

Tony blinked up at his mother, tilting his head. She smiled softly.

"Do you want to come with us to the company party? You're a very big boy, now. You could come, if you'd like."

Tony's eyes widened. He'd never been allowed to attend a company party before. In fact, Tony didn't often attend any events. People of his parents stature didn't often bring babies or toddlers with them. Children didn't attend, until they were old enough to be polite, mind their manners and sit quietly while the adults discussed business.

Many children his age, would attend these events, but Tony, in many ways, seemed much younger than his peers. Intellectually, the boy far surpassed other children his age, but behavior wise, well, the boy was rather babied. Not that he mind it. Tony liked being a baby. He liked being coddled and comforted. Being fed and given bottles before bed. He still drank from sippys during the day, because he often knocked his cup over. He still wore diapers, because, despite Jarvis's best efforts, the boy never took to being potty trained.

So, yes. In many ways the five year old differed from the average child his age. His family never made him feel bad about it, but they hadn't tried to push him to attend social gatherings, yet. They were only offering now, because many people were wondering why Tony, at five, still had never been seen at any of the company parties. Tony felt awfully proud that his parents felt he was big enough to attend, now.

"Yes, Mama! Do I get to wear a pretty dress, like you, Mama?"

His parents laughed, smiles lighting up their features.

"No, my silly boy. You get to wear a tux, like your papa."

"Oh." The boy said, frowning.

Well, that wasn't nearly as exciting. Still, he was thrilled to be going. He had no idea what to expect from the foreign experience. Maybe he'd meet other kids his age. Tony couldn't remember ever interacting with another child before. He had seen other kids, but he was a Stark. He couldn't just play with kids he saw walking down the street with their parents. He often gazed longingly at them as he watched from out the tinted windows of the car. He was pretty sure that other kids his age had friends and attended actual school buildings. Then again, other kids weren't Starks.

* * *

"Tony, look at Mama. This is important."

Tony was so excited. He was dressed in a tux with a bow and all. He'd wanted a red one, and Tony always got what he wanted. It stood out against the black of his neatly pressed jacket. He loved it, though he would have preferred something more like what his mama was wearing. He was practically vibrating as he waited for Jarvis to bring the car around from the garage.

"Okay, Mama."

"You have to be a very good boy at the party. You must listen to Papa and Mama, and Jarvis. Okay?"

Tony nodded, his eyes searching for the car. He squealed when he spotted it. His feet started running towards it, before it even came to a full stop.

"Tony!" His mother called out, scared.

Howard grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"Not so fast, young man. Wait with me."

Tony gave him a sheepish look. His papa winked at him. Jarvis walked around and opened the car door for them and Tony crawled into the back seat. He sat up on his knees, pressing his hands to the window. His mother and father followed after him, sliding into the car.

"Sit down, dear." His mother told him.

Tony ignored her, watching as the house disappeared from sight and the city flew by.

"Come along, Tony." His father called.

The boy looked around, startled to find that they were parked now. He was so caught up in all the pretty lights of the city at night. He stared up at the hotel in awe. His hand clasped in his father's. Jarvis was parking the car, but his parents assured him that the butler would meet them inside. Tony's eyes searched the grand lobby and wide halls as they made there way to the ballroom. Eyes turned and watched the family as they passed, many murmuring about the unexpected sight of their child.

Tony was pulled around the room and introduced to many adults. The only one he recognized, was his father's coworker, Peggy. She smiled kindly at him. Tony liked her. Most of the other adults seemed boring, but Peggy was funny. The boy sighed, as they walked away from yet another table.

"Are we done yet?" He asked his papa.

"Not yet, little one."

Tony pouted. Howard squeezed his hand and searched the room, until he spotted Jarvis. Gesturing for the servant to come over. Jarvis made his way through the crowd.

"Need something, sir?"

"Yes, do you think you could can keep an eye on Tony?"

"Of course, sir."

Howard kissed Tony's head, and Maria kissed his cheek, reminding him to be a good boy. Tony looked around the room of people, feeling scared. He didn't like being alone. He wasn't really alone though he told himself. Jarvis smiled at him.

"Where would you like to go, young sir?"

Tony's eyes scanned the room, seeking out anything interesting. He narrowed in on a group of children. Jarvis followed his gaze. The servant looked wary, but Tony was too focused on the children to notice. He headed in that direction, weaving between adults that were wondering around, or talking together in small groups of two or three.

He came to a halt in front of the group of kids. They looked up at him.

"Hi! I'm Tony!" He chirped.

One of the girls giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. A boy shot her a look and stood up. He held out his hand.

"Claude Stone."

Tony blushed and shook his hand, hesitantly. The boy snickered, gripping his hand more firmly.

"What's your family name? You're supposed to give a proper introduction when you meet someone."

"Oh, um, I'm Anthony Stark." Tony squeaked, his blush deepening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark." The older boy said, winking.

His hand left Tony's smaller one, and he gestured to one of the other boys.

"This is Justin Hammer. His father works closely with yours, as does mine. That means we're good connections for you to make, Anthony."

Tony blinked.

"Um, call me Tony." He mumbled.

"Tony?" The boy said, sounding amused. "Call me Ty, then."

Jarvis watched the children interact, keeping his distance, but never letting Tony out of his sight. The boy seemed happy enough to be playing with the other children, if a bit shy. That was to be expected. Given this was his first real interaction with other children. Not to mention that the children were much older than him.

"How old are you?" Justin asked.

"Five years old." The boy told him, proudly.

"What? Seriously? You look like a baby. I was surprised that your parents would bring a child so young." Justin sneered.

Ty rolled his eyes.

"I knew how old he was, because I pay attention. I also remember when you were born."

Tony's eyes widened.

"How old are you?" He asked, confused.

"I'm twelve years old. Justin's only ten."

Justin glared at Ty. Tony squirmed. They sure were a lot older than he was.

"Oh." He whispered.

"Don't worry. We dont mind that you're so young. You're never too young to form a connection."

Tony wasn't quite sure what that meant. Did this mean they were friends? He tilted his head. Ty laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute, kid. Come on, let's go show you what big boys do at these events."

Ty nodded at the girl who had giggled at Tony. He couldn't remember her name. Then again, maybe she wasn't important enough to be introduced. It seemed that Ty was the leader of the group and all of the others looked to him for guidance. Perhaps because he was the oldest. 

Jarvis lost sight of the group of children, as they wandered off, distracted by a man calling him over and requesting more wine. The butler had to explain that he was a personal servant for the Starks, before waving down someone to help the man. By the time he was done, Tony was gone.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked, a little nervous now that he was alone with the older kids.

"Just wait, you'll see."

Ty tugged him out onto a balcony. They had to be at least twenty feet up. The ground was so far away. Tony whimpered and shied away from the railing.

"Don't be a baby." Justin sneered, shoving him towards the edge.

"Justin." Ty snapped. "He's a Stark. Show some respect."

The younger boy rolled his eyes glaring at Tony. They'd broken away from the group of children. Tony was pretty sure that Jarvis would be looking for him. He didn't want to tell these older boys that he needed to be supervised. He wasn't a baby. He was glad that Ty tugged far enough away from the edge, that he couldn't see the ground below, though. It felt safer. Ty felt safer than Justin did. Tony gripped at his suit, eyeing Justin warily. Ty chuckled.

"I'm sorry, if he frightened you. He was just messing around."

Tony nodded. The girl from earlier appeared, just then. She had a bottle in her hand and handed it over to Ty. She disappeared again, returning with three champagne glasses and some metal device. Tony tilted his head at it. He had seen it before. He was pretty sure that Jarvis had one in the kitchen, but he wasn't sure what it did. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually seen it in use before.

Tony watched curiously as Ty took the metal device and popped open the champagne bottle. It fizzed up, pouring down the neck of the bottle and Ty held it away from him to avoid getting his suit wet. Tony watched as glasses were poured and the girl was shooed away. He stared, wide eyed, when he was offered a glass.

His hands were shaking so bad that he was sure he'd spill it. Ty seemed to notice this and grabbed his hand, wrapping his fingers firmly around the stem of the glass and helping him press it to his lips. Before the older boy could tilt it up. The door opened and Jarvis was there.

"Tony? Come here." 

Jarvis was glaring at the older boys. He looked furious. It scared Tony. He wasn't used to people being angry. Jarvis never got mad at him, but he was now. Ty pulled the glass back out of his hand, cursing. Tony's lip quivered and he started to cry.

"God, you're such a baby." Justin muttered, cruelly.

Tony ran to Jarvis, the man scooping him up.

"I will be informing your parents of this." The butler threatened.

Ty rolled his eyes, and Tony shut his tight, clinging to Jarvis. When his mother saw him crying in Jarvis's arms, she got to her feet and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, baby? What happened?"

"Mama!" He sobbed, reaching out for her.

She pulled him out of Jarvis's arms.

"There were some older boys. They snuck some champagne and took Tony up to a balcony to drink with them."

Maria looked as appalled as Jarvis looked angry.

"But he's just a baby! How could they?"

Jarvis shook his head.

"I'm going to take Tony home, if that's okay with you, ma,am."

"Of course. Thank you, Jarvis."

* * *

"Oh, look. If it isn't the baby?" Justin sneered.

Tony tried to ignore them. His eyes stung as there cruel comments filled his ears. He hated these events. He couldn't disgrace his parents by refusing to attend. He was already pathetic enough as is. He had to play pretend. He was ten. He couldn't hide away at home anymore or expect Jarvis to save the day.

Tony picked at the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork. He wouldn't eat it. He was a messy eater. He could keep his hands steady while working with wires, but getting a fork to his mouth without spilling was a challenge. It was truly pathetic. He wouldn't eat anything at this event, or any of them. He would suffer through it, until he could go home and Jarvis would feed him something. He always did.

He was hungry. They'd been at this event for an excruciatingly long time, and he had only risked a bite or two. Mostly he just poked the food with his fork and pushed it around, until it looked like maybe he'd eaten some. His mother glanced anxiously at him from across the table. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, relieved. It was an act. A lie. The smile disappeared as soon as she looked away.

Tony waited until he was excused to slip away, disappearing from the room. He found himself wandering through the building and walked into what appeared to be a library. A small smile did break out on his face then. Library's were quiet. Safe. The place appeared at first glance to be vacant. Then, he noticed two kids around his age, probably, sitting in the corner. Their heads pressed together as they flipped through the pages of some book.

Tony froze, knowing he should leave. He shouldn't be seen here. The girl looked up and her eyes went wide. She jumped away from the boy, who looked startled.

"Pepper! What-?"

She pointed at Tony. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to run and hide, but he was paralyzed, his hand still on the knob, unable to move.

"Please, dont tell on us!" The girl, Pepper, rushed out.

Tony bit his lip, whimpering, his body refusing to move and his mind struggling to process what that meant.

"Please, we didn't do anything wrong. We're just reading. We were bored, so we snuck off, but we're not doing anything bad." Pepper continued.

Tony managed to nod.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, looking concerned.

Tony just whimpered again. He wasn't okay. Far from it. He was scared. What if these kids thought he was a freak, too? What if they did something mean to him?

"Hey, we're not gonna tell on you, either. Do you wanna come read with us?" Pepper asked.

Tony bit his lip. They seemed nice enough, but he was still wary. Ty had seemed nice enough, too. The boy pushed up to his feet, setting the book aside.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Anthony Stark."

He hummed.

"That's kinda a mouthful, don't you think? I'm gonna call you, Tones. I'm James, and this is Pepper." He said, decidedly. "Come on, we're just getting to he good part."

Tony gasped as the boy grabbed his hand. James just grinned at him. Tony stumbled over his own feet as he was pulled further into the library. Both kids laughed, but it wasn't mean. They were smiling at Tony, a kindness to their looks that made Tony giggle along with them.

He spent the rest of the event hiding out with them in the library, and it quickly became a habit. Any insufferable event they were forced to attend, they spent together. Laughing and smiling. Sharing inside jokes and swapping stories. Tony had never realized how much he'd been missing out on, until he finally made real friends.

When middle school came around, and Tony thought maybe Pepper was the love of his life, he found his heart breaking. She was strong and independent. Capable of taking care of him. The problem was that Pepper was in love with James, or Rhodey as Tony had begun calling him. Tony mourned what he never had, but he wasn't really jealous. He envied what they had. He soon realized that it wasn't because he wanted Pepper. He just wanted love like theirs. There were also things that Tony wanted, that they could never understand.

He could never admit to his friends that he regressed, though he suspected they knew. At the very least, they knew something was off. Tony became even more reserved and secluded as the years passed. They invited him along everywhere they went, but Tony just felt like a third wheel. It wasn't their fault. They tried to always include him, but Tony just wanted to go home and be Little. If he wasn't doing that, then he wanted to be working in his lab. He didn't care much for going out and having fun. Maybe that alone made him a freak, and who could ever love a freak?


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's secret stayed safely within the family. As far as the world was concerned, the Stark's only child was a hardworking engineer, who had to be homeschooled, because he would one day own SI. Which meant he needed to spend as much time engineering as possible and his education needed to involve running the company.

Tony was a loner. Keeping to himself when possible, but noone knew why. Noone knew it was because he had a secret. Noone except those who entered their home, of course. Which weren't many people. House guests were few and far. Other than Rhodey and Pepper, and the occasional visit from Peggy and her young niece Sharon, noone else was allowed inside the house. Of course, Jarvis was there, but that was different. Jarvis was trusted with the secret, because he will never betray Tony or his family.

The house was set up to cater to Tony's Little side. From his nursery, adjacent to his parent's room, to his playroom down the hall. Everything about the place screamed there's a child living here, a rather large but babied child. Indeed, Tony was very babied, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He still loved inventing, and spending time in his lab, but afterwards he wanted to be given a bottle and tucked into bed. That was what he was used to, his normal.

A nice man, Sam Wilson, came by to check on Tony from time to time. He was a family friend, but Tony knew he was also a therapist, and that's why he came to talk and spend an hour with Tony once a month. Mostly they just played. Sometimes he had Tony draw pictures or paint, and other times they sorted blocks by colors or shapes. Tony liked that, because he got to show of his knowledge, and afterwards Sam would let him build whatever he wanted to.

Sam had assured Howard and Maria that there was nothing wrong with Tony. He didn't have any developmental issues and he was a very bright kid. He told them that Tony was regressing to a younger age to deal with the pressure of having to be in the spotlight and being groomed to own SI. Any concerns that his parents might have had, Sam easily soothed with his calm composure, and this-is-totally-normal attitude. Sam was great, and Tony enjoyed his monthly visits.

His parents were relieved to find out it was a coping mechanism, and encouraged it as much as possible. Which was why Tony had a nursery sandwiched in between his room and theirs. He also had a Little lab, for when he regressed, but was fussy about not being able to go to the lab. Tony wasn't spoiled, well, maybe he was, but he was the son of billionaires. It wasn't shocking that he had everything he wanted, oftentimes before he wanted it.

It wasn't a big deal to them. For Tony it was normal to live in luxury and be babied. Having the house set up for him, quickly became something that seemed just as normal as wanting to hold a stuffie while he slept. It didn't matter that he avoided socializing with anyone other than Pepper and Rhodey, both of whom were currently studying abroad. Well, it didn't matter until the day that Sam suggested Tony find a playmate. He thought it would be good for Tony to see that there were others who regressed, too.

Tony was horrified. 

How could his parents even consider letting someone into their house. Letting someone see this side of Tony. He'd tried so hard to hide it for so long, and now everyone seemed keen on the idea of him being Little around a complete stranger.

"No, I don't wanna!" Tony sobbed.

"Oh, baby, it'll be good for you. Dont you want to make some new friends. Some Little friends. I know you have Pepper and Rhodey. You know we love them, but they're not Little like you are, and they're so far away."

"Don't wanna! Don't wanna!" He insisted.

It wasn't like Tony couldn't easily France and visit Rhodey and Pepper anytime he wanted. It was a bit of a trek, but his jet was cozy and the staff all signed NDA's, so he could even be Little for it. Maria just sighed and pulled Tony in for a hug.

"I won't force you to, dear. It's your choice. You could meet them Big, if that would make you more comfortable."

Tony sniffled, and curled up in her lap. He was fifteen years old, but closer to the size of a middle schooler, than a high schooler. One of the advantages of being such a small child was that he could more easily fit in his parents laps and be carried around. Which worked out well, because Tony absolutely loved being carried.

"Big?" He questioned, rubbing at his eyes.

"That's right. We could have them over and you could be Big, or we could go somewhere else to meet them, if you dont want them in the house."

"Who?"

"Sam says he knows someone. A teenager, just like you. He has a Caregiver. A partner who knows he's Little, and takes care of him when he is. That sounds nice doesn't it. Maybe you could have a Caregiver one day, too."

Tony frowned at the way she explained it like he'd never heard the term before. Sam had mentioned Caregivers before to Tony, but Tony didn't understand it. Why would someone want to take care of him that wasn't his parents or Jarvis? He was sure it must be some weird sexual thing. That was fine and all for some people, maybe, but not for Tony. He had no interest in that. Sure, he was a teenage boy, and he had sexual urges, but that wasn't a part of being Little for him. They were two separate things for him, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Still, he reluctantly agreed to the meeting. He wanted it to be outside of the house, so he wouldn't slip, at least he was far less likely, too. He wanted it to be somewhere public enough that he wouldn't be kidnapped by these strangers, and so he would be on his guard and stay Big. He also told his parents he wanted to do it alone. He wouldn't show up and have his parents there, or Jarvis, watching over him. The two teenagers lived in Brooklyn. Which is why Tony waited until the next time he was in New York to set up the meeting.

The older he got, the more time he spent learning the ins and outside of the company. He often would spend weekends or even longer at the tower, with or without his parents. Tony may be a Little, but he was still capable of running a company and beign on his own. Although, admittedly, beign without all of his Little things wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He did honestly live the lab he had at the tower, though. It far surpassed the one under their California estate.

Tony would meet these people, then, when it inevitably was awkward and uncomfortable and Tony hated it, he would never see thrm again. Which is why he was now sitting in a cafe in Lower Manhattan, waiting. He had perfected being an adult, even though he wasn't an adult. He clearly looked too young to be seen as an adult, but he certainly seemed like a very mature and capable middle schooler to people who didn't know him or his age. He had dressed casual for the meet up. A band shirt and jeans. Something he would often where while working in the lab.

Still, he held himself in a way that meant noone doubted that he was wealthy, or that he clearly belonged somewhere far fancier than this cafe. Tony would have preferred to meet them closer to where the tower was located, but he felt it would be rude to make them come all that way, only for Tony to never talk to them again. He settled to meet half way. There was no way that Tony was going to go to _Brooklyn._ Please, he was a Stark, he had no intention of leaving Manhattan. It was already bad enough that he was in _Lower_ Manhattan as opposed to the Upper Eastside, the part of the city he was most acquainted with, naturally.

When two teenagers came in and looked around, Tony stood up. The blond one was shorter and smaller, and didn't look that much older than Tony looked, though he'd been told they were supposedly both sixteen, just like Tony. The brunet was taller, muscular, and Tony instantly felt his interest peak as piercing blue eyes clashed with his much darker ones. His heart picked up and he stared wide eyed. They saw him standing there, like a deer caught in the headlights and must have assumed he was Tony, because they came over.

"You must be Tony. I'm Bucky, and this here is Steve."

Tony just stared at him, his eyes dropping from the boy's dazzling smile to the outstretched hand. He must have looked ridiculous. He felt ridiculous, but he couldn't seem to get it together. He tried to make his feet work, to step forward so he could shake Bucky's hand, but he tripped over his own damn feet and stumbled into Steve, who gasped, instinctively wrapping his arms around Tony's waist to keep him from falling.

Tony was sure that Bucky's arm around Steve's waist was the only thing that kept the pair from crashing to the ground. Tony was pressed up against Steve. He was slender, and lacking in muscles. Tony's hands gripping his biceps, his hands almost wrapped all the way around them. He sucked in his breath, when he met the boy's blue eyes. He'd been so caught off guard by Bucky, that he'd barely noticed Steve, but now that he was staring into his eyes, a even more striking blue than Bucky's, he couldn't seem to stop.

He was so close, he could see every eyelash, long as they framed his eyes. Steve was blinking in surprise. His lips were slightly red, like he had a habit of biting them, and his cheeks were flushed. He wasn't much taller than Tony, maybe an inch or two difference. His breath washed over Tony's face and he noted that it smelled like watermelon, almost like he'd been chewing hubba bubba. Though, Tony had a feeling that it was the flavor of his toothpaste.

"Are you okay?" Steve breathed out.

Tony nodded, feeling all fuzzy, his eyes trained on Steve's lips. Bucky chuckled off to his right, and that snapped Tony out of it. He gasped and stepped back, rushing to apologize.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

Steve shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

Bucky looked amused, when Tony glanced over at him. The horrified look on Tony's face shifted to one of utter embarrassment.

"Should we sit down?" Bucky offered, noting how flustered Tony was.

Tony nodded not trusting his voice and plopped into his seat. He didn't dare pick up his coffee. His hands were trembling so badly, that he would certainly spill it all over himself.

"So, Tony? You're sixteen?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. He was trying not to stare, so he kept his eyes downcast, like the tabletop was fascinating.

"That's cool. Stevie just turned sixteen last month, and I'll be seventeen in just a couple of months."

"Yeah, I go to the Brooklyn High School of the Arts." Steve added.

Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah. I just got in this year. Before that I went to school with Bucky."

"Wow." Tony said.

He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. It was a normal enough thing, but it caught him off guard, probably because he felt so flustered.

"How do you know Sam?" Bucky asked.

Tony frowned and glanced out the window. He didn't want to admit Sam was his therapist. That's really what he was. Before he could settle on just saying that Sam was a family friend, because that wasn't a complete lie, even if it wasn't the full truth, Bucky shook his head.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Bucky said.

Tony bit his lip. He wanted to curl in on himself. This was awkward, but it was so much worse than he'd imagined, because he desperately wanted them to like him. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He should say something. He didn't know what to say though. Bucky and Steve didn't seem to have a problem starting up conversation. They chatted casually for a bit, including Tony in their conversation, though he mostly just blushed. Their attention always snapped to him when he did speak. The first few times it made him freeze up, but eventually, they touched the subject of his work and suddenly a couple of hours had gone by, Tony having taken control of the conversation.

It was then that Tony felt a telltale feeling in his lower stomach. His eyes were wide and he shot to his feet, gasping in shock.

"Tony?" Steve asked, sounding worried.

Tony had chosen to not wear any protection. It always showed through his pants, and he hated to wear it out in public. Usually, he was really good about going to the bathroom frequently, when he was without it. This time, he'd gotten distracted. He'd let himself get caught up in chatting, as though he were just like any other teenager. He'd forgotten that he wasn't.

He bolted to the bathroom, thankful that it was a private bathroom. He slammed the door shut, locking it, but it was too late. Pee was starting to soak through his jeans and run down his legs. He started to cry, his hands covering his mouth to try and stifle the sound. His shoes started to feel all squishy and he didn't know what to do. There was no way he could go out there like this.

There was a light knock at the door, and Tony froze.

"Tony?"

It was Steve.

"I have your bag."

Tony sucked in a shuttery breath. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely unlock the door, but he finally managed. The door knob twisted, the door opening just enough for Steve stick his hand inside, and set the bag down, before it shut again. Tony fumbled with the bag, but he couldn't get it to open, his hands were shaking too badly. Then, he realized it didn't matter. He didn't have any clothes in his bag. His skin was starting to feel itchy and he started to cry again.

"Steve!" He called out.

"Yeah? I'm right here, Tony."

"Help." He sobbed.

There was a brief pause, before Steve twisted the knob and came in. He locked the door and turned to Tony.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. You're okay." Steve soothed, rubbing Tony's shoulder. "I'm gonna help you. Do you have clothes in your bag?"

Tony whimpered and shook his head. It was stupid. He should have brought some, but he was always so good about it. He hadn't wet in public in years. He honestly hadn't thought he'd need any. He sorely regretted it now.

"Okay, that's okay, I'm gonna help you. Is that okay?"

"Please." Tony sobbed. "Itchy."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Steve kept uttering soothing words, mostly repeating that it was okay over and over, as he encouraged Tony to lean on the wall for support, and helped him out of his shoes. He undid Tony's pants and pulled them down, coaxing him into stepping out of those too, before doing the same with his underwear. He peeled off Tony's wet socks last. Tony's shirt had to come off, too, because it was long enough that the bottom was wet.

Once his clothes were off, Steve started grabbing paper towels and wetting them. He handed them to Tony, but he just held them, his hands shaking, and tears running down his cheeks. Steve looked conflicted for a moment.

"Can I help wipe you down, Tony? Is that okay?" He asked, uncertainly.

Tony nodded, thrusting the paper towels back into his hand. Steve carefully wiped him down, but he did it quickly, never lingering. Then, he grabbed dry paper towels and dried him off, tossing the paper towels in the trash. Steve bit at his lip. This was the slightly more complicated part. Tony was naked and he had no clothes. He took a breath and steeled himself, before speaking.

"Okay, Tony. Everything's fine. I'm gonna take my pants off, because I'm gonna let you borrow my boxers, okay? I'm not gonna do anything to you, I promise. I'm just gonna put my boxers on you."

Tony nodded. Steve was nice. He was helping him, and he didn't seem put out by it, though perhaps a bit uncertain. Tony wasnt worried about it. He found that he trusted the boy, and maybe he was in shock or just deep in his headspace, because he didn't even feel nervous about Steve stripping in front of him.

Steve did just as he'd said he would, and once his boxers were off, he quickly put his pants back on, sending Tony a reassuring smile. Tony really wasn't concerned about it. He was embarrassed, but not so much about seeing Steve naked. More about being naked himself, and well, wetting his pants. Steve helped him into the boxers. They fit well around his waist, but they hung down to his knees. It was almost like wearing shorts. Almost, but not quite.

Steve looked down at the boxers and seemed very proud of himself. For putting them on Tony, or improvisin, Tony couldn't be sure but giggled anyway. Steve's eyes snapped up to meet his, blushing red, and worrying at his lip.

"Um, well, I'm gonna go talk to Bucky. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Tony's eyes widened. His hand shot out and grabbed Steve's shirt.

"No! Don't leave me!"

Steve sucked in a breath, swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Okay, just let me call Bucky over. I'd put my shirt on you, but it's gonna be pretty form fitting and well, Bucky's will probably hang down to your thighs." 

Tony nodded, releasing Steve's shirt. Steve poked his head out of the bathroom, just enough to call Bucky over. He was there in an instant.

"Is he alright?" Tony heard Bucky ask.

"Yeah, it's fine, but, um, I need your shirt."

There was a pause, where Bucky must have removed his shirt. Tony was mildly surprised that he didn't even question it.

"Also, babe, can you get us a bag? Like maybe a garbage bag."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

Steve shut the door again and smiled at Tony.

"Don't worry, Bucky will find something to put your clothes in."

Tony wasn't worried. He didn't really need them, though he did like that band shirt. It wasn't like he couldn't just replace it. Steve pulled the shirt over his head and helped him put his arms through the sleeves. The tee was big, just like Steve said it would be, and Tony was practically swimming in it. He was still barefoot, but he wasn't exposed anymore, so it was a big improvement. He grinned at Steve, feeling much better now. Steve smiled back. When Bucky knocked, Steve took the garbage bag he offered, and put Tony's clothes and shoes in it, before stuffing it in Tony's bag and washing his hands. He slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed Tony's hand.

Tony let the older boy tug him out of the bathroom and into the cafe. If people were staring, Tony didn't notice. The floor was smooth and cold under his feet. It shined, like it was freshly mopped, but it wasn't wet. Tony was distracted by it as Steve pulled him over to Bucky.

"I already paid for Tony's coffee. We can head out." Bucky said, but Tony didn't pay much attention to it.

Tony was supposed to call a car to have Happy bring him home, but he wasn't thinking about that now. He followed after Steve, until they stepped out of the cafe and his feet came in contact with the sidewalk. Tony froze. Steve's hand tugging on him for a moment, before the other boy registered that he'd stopped. Tony whined, pouting. The sidewalk was rough on his feet, and he hated it. He was _not_ going to walk on it.

"Tony? Come on." Steve said.

"No!" Tony protested.

Steve bit his lip and looked at Bucky. Bucky crouched down in front of Tony.

"Is it the sidewalk? You don't like it on your feet?"

Tony nodded, his lip quivering. Bucky glanced up at Steve, before turning his gaze back to Tony.

"I can carry you, if you want. People might stare, but I don't care about that, okay?"

Tony nodded. Honestly, people were already staring. Tony didn't really notice, though. His world seemed small. Not much bigger than him, the things he could feel, and the two boys with him. Bucky nodded, and scooped him up. Tony instantly relaxed into his arms. His head falling to Bucky's shoulder and his eyes fluttering shut. He loved being carried.

Bucky chuckled and rubbed his back a few times, before his hand reached out for Steve's and they started walking. Tony wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. He barely noticed it when they entered the subway, though it was busy and people brushed past them. Tony clung tighter to Bucky, but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. If Bucky and Steve talked, Tony didn't notice that either. He may have drifted off at some point, but he wasn't entirely sure.

At some point, he did open his eyes and notice his surroundings. They were sitting down, having managed to get seats on the subway. Tony didn't know that that, in and of itself was pretty lucky, since he had never been on the subway before. He was in Bucky's lap and lifted his head off of his shoulder to see Steve next to them. Steve smiled softly at him, and brushed a hand over his cheek. Tony blushed and tucked his face back into Bucky's neck, snuggling closer, their conversation drifting into his ear.

"I'm not sure he's that aware of what's happening." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, I didn't realize he was so young. I thought you were young, but I think he's probably a baby."

"I'm not that young." Steve grumbled.

Bucky laughed.

"Sure, you're not." His boyfriend indulged.

Steve huffed, before chewing nervously on his lip

"Do you think he's gonna be upset about this? When he's Big, I mean." Steve asked.

Bucky hummed, his hand running through Tony's hair. Tony melted into him, whimpering and shifting slightly on his lap.

"I don't know, but he's pretty damn cute, Stevie."

Steve just smiled. He couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Steve stopped Bucky when they could see Stark Tower. Bucky sent him a questioning look.

"Sam said noone knows he's Little, right?"

Bucky cursed and rubbed Tony's back.

"Hey, Tony. I'm gonna set you down, bud. Can you walk for me?" 

Tony squirmed in his arms slightly, before lifting his head and frowning. He did not want to walk. Bucky set him down, though. Their was concrete under his feet and Tony gave him the most offended look.

"Oh, Tony, don't look at me like that. Come on, we're so close and then you can see you're mommy and daddy, okay?" Bucky told him.

Tony's eyes lit up, but he was still reluctant to walk across the rough ground. Bucky chuckled and tugged on his hand. His other one firmly holding Steve's. From the way Steve hummed and kicked at rocks, he had probably slipped, too. Tony pouted the whole way there, even though it was only one block. He was not a happy baby. The security guards recognized him immediately. Though one of them raised a brow at his attire and lack of shoes, they didn't stop them from entering.

Bucky came to a halt in the lobby, looking a bit lost. Tony wasn't lost. He knew exactly how to get home from here. He pointed at the elevator and tugged on Bucky's hand. The older boy frowned when he couldn't figure out how to make the elevator work. There wasn't any buttons tha he could see. Tony knew they needed a card to gain access. He glanced over at Steve, who still had his bag. 

"Stevie?" He questioned, tilting his head at the blond.

Steve tilted his head back at him. Tony reached out his hand, wanting his bag. Steve blinked at it, before taking it in his own. Tony giggled and swung their hands. Bucky glanced anxiously around the lobby. People were definitely starting to look at them. The girl at the counter was giving Tony a strange look. It would be best if they moved this along.

"Tony, how do we use the elevator?" Bucky asked.

It sounded like a ridiculous question, but it was legitimate. Tony giggled again, swinging both of his hands now, one in Steve's and the other in Bucky's. Steve was giggling now, too. Bucky sighed. He glanced around the room again, noticing that a lot of people had what appeared to be an ID card clipped to their shirts.

"Hey, Tony? Do you have one of those ID cards?"

Tony looked up at him this time, pausing in his movements. He tilted his head and glanced at his bag. Bucky felt a rush of relief and coaxed the boys into releasing his hands, so he could grab the bag from Steve. He dug through it, until he found the card. Tony blinked at it and held out his hand, Bucky happily handing it over. He swiped it over something that must have been a scanner. Bucky was grateful that Tony was still aware enough to know how to make the elevator work, the technology far surpassed any elevator that Bucky had ever used.

The elevator doors opened a second later and Tony stepped inside automatically. Bucky followed, pulling Steve with him.

"JA'VIS?" Tony said.

Bucky jumped and Steve whipped around like he expected there to be someone else in the elevator, then the AI spoke.

"Yes, young sir?"

"Home, JA'VIS." The boy ordered. "Music."

Kids music started playing and Steve and Tony started singing along, though Steve didn't really know the words. Bucky was still feeling wary about this whole talking elevator ordeal. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the penthouse.

Tony stepped out, frowning when it occurred to him that his parents wouldn't be there. They were back in California. Tony pouted. Bucky had lied. His parents weren't here. Bucky looked around what appeared to be a bachelor pad, confused. Was this where the Stark's lived? It certainly didn't look like a family home.

"Tony? Are your parents not here?"

The boy's lip trembled. Bucky knew that he couldn't just leave the boy here alone. They would have to stay with him, until his parents got home, or he was Big again, whichever came first. It was only four, maybe his parents were working still?

"Okay, well, Steve and I are gonna stay with you until they get home, okay?"

Tony blinked at him and looked around the penthouse. He wasn't sure Bucky understood they weren't coming home. He tried to tell the older boy that, but just the thought of it made him start crying.

"Mama!" He sobbed.

Bucky scooped him up, and rocked him.

"Come on, Stevie. Why don't we watch a show?"

Bucky felt way out of his league as he tried to put together dinner for the two Littles. He'd pushed it off, thinking Tony's parents would probably return any minute and might have plans for dinner. Now it was six and Bucky was cursing himself. They hadn't eaten any lunch at the cafe, too distracted by talking. He was starving, the Littles were starving, and it was a disaster. Steve was on the floor of the kitchen, kicking and screaming. Tony was trying to cling to his legs, and Bucky was just trying to find something in these damn cabinets that they'd actually eat.

What the hell was all of this fancy ass food anyways? There was no way Steve was going to eat these crackers that looked like they belonged on a freaking platter being served at a country club. He doubted Tony would either. This was confirmed when his hand reachad for them and the baby took one look at the box and started screaming.

Bucky continued searching frantically through the cabinets, trying to move quickly, while not tripping over Tony. He was relieved when he found saltines. He pulled them out and ripped open the sleeve handing one to Tony. The boy quickly shoved it in his mouth. Steve stopped throwing a tantrum and held out a hand expectantly. Bucky dropped down on the floor next to him, feeling like he was in way over his head. Tony crawled into his lap and Bucky held the boy close to him.

They were almost finished with the sleeve of crackers, when the AI spoke.

"You're getting a call from you mother, young sir."

"Mama?" The baby questioned.

The AI must have answered the call, though Bucky was still very confused about how this advanced siri functioned.

"Tony, darling? Did you have fun at the cafe? Were the boys nice?"

"Mama!" Tony called, looking around excitedly at hearing her voice.

He seemed confused when he didn't see her.

"Tony? Are you Little? Why didn't you alert me JARVIS?" Maria said, sounding a little frantic.

"The protocol only says I should alert someone if the young sir is alone, ma'am."

"Who's with him?" She demanded.

Bucky cleared his throat, looking up at ceiling.

"That would be me, Mrs. Stark. Buc- uh, James Barnes, ma'am."

"Oh? How interesting. Did he slip on your date?"

"Yes. Wait, on our what?"

"Well, I'm glad you're with him. Is your partner there, too?" Maria said, ignoring his shocked question.

"Uh, yes?"

"Very well. You can send him on one of our jets, JARVIS can arrange it for you. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"On a jet? Ma'am, you can't be serious. He's a baby."

Maria scoffed.

"He's brilliant."

"Yes, but-"

"Tony's very used to flying alone. He's been doing it since he was two. The flight attendants are very attentive. JARVIS is connected to the jet's system, and is quite an efficient temporary babysitter. Besides it's only a few short hours and the staff all sign NDA's." Maria said, a touch defensive.

Bucky scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not sending Tony alone on a jet, when he's like this. He appears to be very young. I'd say a baby, no older than two."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Barnes. If you'd like to keep him there over night you may, but do not question my parenting methods. You were clearly not raised living the lifestyle that we do."

"You're right about that, ma'am. I will be keeping him overnight."

"Fine." She snapped, her voice softening as she addressed Tony. "Goodnight, dear. Be a good boy."

"Night, Mama!"

"Call has ended." JARVIS told them.

"Okay, um JARVIS? Can we get some food ordered?"

"Yes, what would you like, sir?"

"Pizza?"

Bucky was relieved when the boys were fed. They were much happier now, though far messier. He wiped their hands and faces, but they could really use a bath. Bucky didn't want to give Tony a bath, though. It wasn't his place to do so. The boy was too Little to really consent to that at the moment and it wasn't strictly necessary.

Or at least it wasn't, until Tony had another accident. Bucky had to strip him this time, since Steve was Little. Tony didn't seem to mind, but he also didn't seem fully aware that Bucky was doing it. That concerned Bucky a bit. He ran a bath and helped both boys into it. The bath was very large and appeared to be a jacuzzi. Bucky left the jets off though. He wasn't sure how the Littles would react to that, and it really wasn't necessary.

There were no toys here. Bath or otherwise. No Little clothes, or protection. No tear-free shampoo. Bucky found it hard to believe that Tony lived here. He assumed he must stay in California more often, or maybe he just didn't regress much. Steve and Bucky ageplayed usually on the weekends. Sometimes in the evenings during the week, if Steve was having a particularly rough day and needed it. They were living together in a small studio apartment, which allowed Steve to be Little freely. Bucky couldn't imagine Steve staying Big as much as Tony must. Though, that was only an assumption. Maybe he spent a lot of his time in California and only came up here from time to time.

Bucky and Steve had only started ageplaying together less than a year ago. Steve was struggling with being bullied at their school and Bucky had finally gotten emancipated and moved out on his own. That's when Steve came to live with him. Somewhere in that first month Bucky had learned about ageplay, and he suggested it to Steve. At first Steve wasnt that interested in it. Bucky just started small.

Cuddling him up in a blanket while watching movies, helping him with small things, like tying his shoes, and pulling him into his lap all the time. Steve had always liked cuddling and sitting on his lap, so he took to that quickly. The being helped part wasn't as easy for Steve. Even now, deep in his headspace, the kid wanted to be big and would throw epic fits over wanting to do it all by himself.

Bucky had come to accept that Steve was just like that. He was stubborn. He was also about four when he was Little, so it made a lot of sense. It was just that age where kids wanted to do it by themselves. Tony, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to do anything for himself, Bucky quickly realized. After the bath, he dried Tony off and put the comfier clothes on him that he could find, which happened to be underwear and a band shirt. Steve insisted on drying and dressing himself, per usual, whereas Tony seemed to give very little help, if any at all.

He tucked them into Tony's bed afterwards and kissed their heads, before curling up beside them. He wasn't quite sure what this meant, but Bucky wasn't sure he could leave Tony alone after this. Of course, if Tony told him to, he would, but he was pretty sure it would just about kill him to do so.

When Tony woke up in the morning he was snuggled up between two warm bodies. He almost thought he was back home and in his parents bed. His eyes blinked open slowly, his head fuzzy and his thoughts thick as molasses. Tony rubbed at his eyes, freezing when he realized he was face to face with Steve, who was wearing one of his band shirts. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he blushed. He was embarrassed and kinda wanted to hide away, and yet there was a warmth inside of him. A fluttery feeling inside that wasnt just nerves, but a combination of feeling shy and feeling something else entirely.

He shrieked when strong arms tightened around his waist, pulling him flush up against a rock hard chest. That's when he realized that he was in Bucky's arms. His heart picked up speed, his cheeks going nuclear at the thought of being sandwiched in between these two. They were basically strangers. Tony should be pushing them away and putting distance between them. He should, but he didn't immediately try to escape. Bucky's breath was warm on his neck, and Steve shifted, pressing closer.

Tony's breath hitched and he bit his lip. He indulged in the moment basking in the heat pouring off of their bodies and studying the curve of Steve's lips and the dip of his nose. He had never wished that he could draw a lifelike picture before, but in that moment he envied Steve's ability to do just that. Bucky had raved about Steve's artistic talent, and though he was most likely biased, Tony was positive that he wasn't wrong.

He did eventually, after a good ten minutes of indulging, come to his senses and untangle himself from them. Tony was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and nibbling on toast, when Steve and Bucky emerged from his room. Steve looked sheepish, and Bucky looked like was bracing himself for a fight.

"Morning." Tony said, trying to be casual.

"Hey, Tony, um, should we talk-?"

"Can't. I have to run in a minute. I have a meeting. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want, though. I appreciate you staying with me and I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." Tony said, all business.

Bucky's eyes widened a fraction and he shooks his head.

"What? No, it wasn't like that. You're not an inconvenience, doll. I mean, Tony." Bucky rushed out.

Tony's heart stuttered. This was not good, he really needed to get out of here.

"Glad to here it. Well, I've got to run." Tony said, finishing off his coffee and abandoning his barely touched toast.

"Wait! Do we get to see you again?" Steve called after him.

Tony's eyes widened, but he refrained from turning around.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Tony tried to ignore his desire to see them again, but in the end, he gave in at the end of the night and called them. Steve sounded thrilled when he picked up the phone. Tony steeled himself for the regret he was sure he would soon feel. They don't need him. They have eachother. They might like having him around, maybe he spices up their life a bit, their play, but he was dispensable. He couldn't forget that. Couldn't let himself believe that he needed them. He didn't need anyone. If he told himself that enough, maybe they would be just as dispensable to him as he was to them.

Maybe.

It was doubtful, though. Tony was already unreasonably attached to them, despite how briefly he'd known them. The next week he saw them everyday. He was supposed to return home, but he extended his trip. He just couldn't imagine being separated from them. He was sure that it was an awful sign. He'd never survive the downfall that would inevitably come.

Still, he couldn't deny how much he wanted to be around them. How much he liked drawing with Steve and playing peek-a-boo. How much he liked being held by Bucky, either sitting in his lap or being carried around. Tony just loved being close to someone, especially when that someone was Bucky.

He was less certain about what this meant when he was Big. It was one thing to cuddle up to them when he was in his headspace, it was an entirely different thing to want that when he wasn't. He felt guilty wanting it, because they were in a relationship and he had no right to intrude on that. He didn't want to come between them, but mostly, he didn't want to do something wrong that would lead to them not liking him anymore. He desperately just wanted them to stay, and he hated himself for that. He hated it, because he knew just how much it would hurt when he couldn't have them around anymore.

He was sure that having them only a little bit, was better than not having them at all. So, he was determined to not let it slip that he liked them. He wouldn't confess his feelings, and hopefully they'd keep being his friends. He just hoped that would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some dom/sub undertones, but still no sex or anything like that. It's just that like there are brief mentions of submission and dominance, and Tony says that he blushes when they talk about kinks or things of that nature, but there's no details or depictions of bdsm. 
> 
> Just figured I'd give you guys a heads up that there are some suggestive undertones lol

The next few months felt like a dream to Tony. His parents wanted him to return home, but he just wanted to live inside of this bubble that consisted of himself, Steve, and Bucky. Nothing else seemed to really matter. Tony wondered if this was what love felt like.

He knew that he had loved before. He loved his parents, Jarvis and Ana, his aunt, and of course, Pepper and Rhodey. Something about this love was different. He was pretty sure that he was in love with Steve and Bucky. He couldn't say the thought out loud though, he could barely think it in his head. He was pretty sure that it was the worst thing possible, because he couldn't have both of them. 

Even if they were okay with something like that, why would they possibly want him? Tony was a mess. He blushed constantly. Stumbled over his words infuriatingly, his mind moving so much faster than his mouth could, his tongue tripping over the words that he tried to form. Not to mention his feet tripped over themselves, anything in the vicinity, including the ground, and sometimes even the air. He was an utter mess, and the fact that they wanted to hang out with him at all was astonishing to him. He was even more shocked that Steve and Bucky wanted to "play" with him, as they called it.

Tony tended to blush furiously when Bucky started talking about play or scenes, or Steve started rambling about the differences and similarities between kinks and fetishes or ageplay and age regression. For a genius, he felt terribly lost in this world of theirs that seemed so foreign to Tony. Sure, he knew what ageplay was. He was Little at home all the time and Sam had told him about age regression, but when Tony was Big he just got embarrassed when it was brought up, and when he was Little he couldn't care less about any of that stuff. It just felt like he was being lectured and he hated that, but for some reason it never felt like a lecture when it came from Steve or Bucky.

"You should come with us." Steve was saying, his head in Tony's lap.

Tony blushed, pulled out of his thoughts. His fingers twitching at his side. He wanted to brush them through Steve's hair, but he didn't want to make things weird. Bucky plopped down next to them, picking up Steve's feet and setting them in his lap. Steve wriggled his toes, mewling when Bucky started to rub them. Bucky smirked at him before winking at Tony.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"I was telling Tony about Nat's party. He should come with us, yeah?"

Bucky glanced at Tony, noting the way he squirmed, his cheeks bright red and his teeth nibbling on his lip.

"Yeah, you should come with. It'll be fun. It's nothing big, just a few of us hanging out. You'll probably hit it off with Bruce and Peter. They're nerdy about science, but good guys." Bucky agreed.

"Um, I don't know. I might not be in town. I have to go back home."

Bucky's hands froze and his eyes widened. Steve's hopeful look turned to one of despair, but Tony was too focused on the way Bucky genuinely looked upset about him leaving to notice Steve's crestfallen expression too.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. I almost forgot that you lived in California." Bucky muttered.

That was a blatant lie. Bucky hadn't forgotten. He'd just been trying not to think about it. He really didn't want Tony to go home, though he knew that wasn't fair of him. It was selfish to want Tony to stay here, but he really did. Steve wanted him to stay too. Bucky glanced down at his boyfriend who looked miserable. He hated the thought of Tony being on the west coast just as much as Bucky did. It wasn't like they could just drive a few hours and visit him, California was on the opposite side of the country. They'd have to fly to see him and neither of them had the money to just fly back and forth regularly. They could only hope that Tony would come back soon.

Bucky's heart ached at the thought of Tony leaving, but also at the disappointment displayed on his boyfriend's face. Bucky shifted on the couch, until he was hovering over Steve, and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Tony's eyes widened, and he stiffened under them, his heart picking up and his stomach fluttering. Bucky sat back on Steve's thighs. His eyes flickering to Tony, trying to gauge his reaction. It was similar to the way Tony always seemed to react to their public displays of affection, nervous and flustered and Bucky chuckled.

"Sorry." He muttered, smirking when Tony stammered out an unintelligible string of words before slamming his hands over his mouth.

Tony squirmed with discomfort, not sure what to do with himself and Bucky shot him an apologetic look. He pushed off of Steve, sliding to the ground to give Tony space to breath, his head flopping back onto Steve's stomach. Steve's hands automatically started to comb through his long hair. Tony felt that desire to run his own fingers through Steve's hair hit him again, stronger this time than before. He sucked in a shaky breath and ripped his gaze away, staring at the wall instead.

"It sucks that you can't come, though." Bucky said, and Tony had a hard time remembering that they were still going on about that party.

"Yeah, it really sucks. I'd love to show you off to all of my friends. They're all super excited that I have another Little to play with." Steve said.

Tony felt panic grip his heart at the casually spoken statement.

"What?" He said, alarmed.

"What?" Steve echoed, confused.

Suddenly Steve found his head falling to the couch as Tony slipped away and Steve pushed himself up, resting his weight on his forearms. Both he and Bucky watched as Tony began pacing the length of the room.

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky asked on his fifth lap.

"You told your friends?" Tony snapped.

He came to a halt and glaring at Steve whose eyes widened.

"N-no, I just, well, I didn't mention your name or nothin'. I just told them that me and Bucky have been playing with another Little. That's all, I swear."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Tony demanded, his voice raised.

"I was excited! I didn't do anything wrong!" Steve yelled back, shooting up to a seated position.

"Hey, both of you, stop it. Screaming about it's not gonna help no one."

"Don't! You don't get to dom me, right now!" Tony snapped.

"I'm not domming you." Bucky scoffed. "I just don't want you to yell at my boyfriend."

Tony swallowed, his eyes welling up with tears and his breath becoming shallower.

"Just stop. I can't. I can't do this. This was a mistake."

"What? What are you talking about? What's a mistake?" Bucky asked, feeling desperate.

"This." He said, gesturing between the three of them. "This is a mistake!"

Steve whimpered but Bucky just shushed him. He squinted his eyes at Tony.

"What _is_ this, Tony?" Bucky asked, his voice soft, careful, a tad hopeful even.

"I don't know! I just know that we can't do this anymore. I can't do this."

"Bucky." Steve whispered, urgently. "He's freaking out."

"Yeah, I know, Stevie. It's okay, doll." Bucky murmured back.

He pushed up to his feet, and approached Tony cautiously.

"Can I hold you, sweetheart? I think you're losing it just a bit. I know when Stevie's freaking out, that he calms down real quick in my arms."

Tony's lip trembled and he started to sob. He wanted that so much, it hurt. He knew that he shouldn't, but he nodded, collapsing in Bucky's arms as they encircled him.

"Oh, Tony, shh, it's okay. I've got ya, doll." Bucky soothed.

Bucky was right. He felt better after only a few minutes in his arms. He was relieved when Bucky didn't let go though. Instead, he scooped Tony up and cradled his head to his shoulder, rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't realize that it'd upset you so much, or I wouldn't have said nothin'. I was just real excited about having a Little friend and I blurted it out to my friends." Steve said, sounding remorseful.

Tony shook his head, burying his face in Bucky's neck.

"'S okay." He mumbled.

"Good job, boys. Thank you for apologizing, Stevie. That was real big of you, baby."

Steve beamed at the praise, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"I real big!" The boy said, swelling with pride.

"You sure are, doll. You're a good big brother, aren't ya?"

"Mm-hm. I sure am, Daddy!"

Bucky chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you watch some Super Monsters? I'm gonna put Tony to bed. I think he's had enough excitement for one day."

Bucky made sure that Steve was happily settled on the couch, before taking Tony to his bedroom and tucking him in. He stopped to diaper the boy first. Ever since they started playing together, Bucky made sure that Jarvis kept the place stocked full of everything they'd need, including diapers and toys.

"You okay, babyboy?"

Tony looked down at his hands, picking at a loose thread in his bedding.

"Daddy?" Tony asked, his voice small and uncertain.

Bucky sucked in a breath at that. Tony had never called him that before. He dropped to his knees, running a hand through Tony's hair.

"Yeah? What is it, sweetheart?"

Tony blushed, squirming under the covers.

"Do I getta be like Stevie?"

Bucky furrowed his brows at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I mean, do I get you like Stevie does?"

"You can have me any way that you want. Why don't you get some sleep, doll?"

Tony smiled and nodded. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Bucky's cheek.

"Night, Daddy." He mumbled, blushing.

Bucky fought off the urge to grin like a fool, and ended up just cooing at him instead. Tony squirmed under the attention, practically glowing. Bucky gave his head a kiss and stood up, stopping when Tony grabbed at his shirt.

"Don't go."

Bucky licked his lips.

"I've gotta check on Steve."

"Okay, but just don't leave me alone."

Bucky nodded. The boy sounded so small and scared, like he might shatter if Bucky left. Bucky had no intention of leaving him alone, when he was clearly Little, not that Bucky would have any desire to leave, even if he wasn't.

"I'm not going anywhere, doll. Me and Stevie will sleep in one of the guestrooms, okay?"

Tony pouted.

"You don't gotta do dat. Ya could sweep wif me." Tony said, sounding impossibly small.

Bucky felt that desire to coo at him again, but repressed it.

"Yeah, sure, baby. Lemme get Steve ready for bed, then we'll come join you."

Tony smiled and nodded, releasing Bucky's shirt. He snatched one of his stuffies that were lined up by his headboard and hugged it to his chest, yawning. Steve was more than happy to cuddle up to Tony, his hair still damp from the bath and his skin velvety smooth from the lotion that Bucky had rubbed all over him. Tony ran his hands over Steve's arms in awe before rubbing his cheek against his bare chest. The older Little giggled and cooed at him making the baby blush and hide his face in his chest. Bucky smiled and kissed both of their heads before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed with them.

* * *

Tony had been thinking a lot about his feelings lately and wondering if maybe it would be worth trying, even if he already knew it would end with a broken heart on his part. There was no way that Steve and Bucky would keep him around forever but they sure seemed willing to keep him around for the time being and they haven't exactly been subtle about liking him ever since Tony admitted that he didn't know what _this_ was. So even if it was only for a short period of time, Tony wanted to be theirs. Which is what led him to randomly bringing it up a few days later while they were all hanging out.

"I know I'm just dispensable and I'm gonna regret it when you guys get sick of me, but I wanna do it anyways." Tony blurted out, blushing.

Bucky frowned at him. Steve scoffed and shoved Tony onto his back, crawling on top of him. He nuzzled against his cheek. Rubbing their noses together before kissing him softly. Tony gasped under him but was more than willing to kiss him back.

"You're not dispensable, love. You're beautiful and brilliant and we love you more than you could possibly imagine. If anyone's leaving anyone in this scenario, it's you leaving us."

"I would never leave you." Tony said, sounding almost offended by the accusation.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with us." Steve said, grinning at him.

Tony smiled, pushing up onto his elbows and pressing his lips to Steve's again.

"Do you really love me?" Tony whispered.

"Do you love me?" Steve whispered back.

Tony nodded.

"I think I fell in love with you that first time I looked into your eyes as cheesy as that sounds." Tony confessed, his heart racing in his chest.

"I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. Then you stumbled into me and I knew I could never let you go. You were so sweet, asking me for help and not wanting me to leave you alone, not even to just grab Bucky. You were so cute wearing our clothes too. If you hadn't been Little at the time, I would have kissed you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, well, I wish I'd been Big then."

"I don't." Bucky said, staring adoringly at the two of them.

Tony frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because if you'd been Big I wouldn't have been able to hold you." Bucky said.

He smirked when Tony blushed and bit his lip. He dropped back onto his back and covered his face with his hands. Steve giggled and pulled his hands away from his face, pinning his wrists beside his head. Tony whimpered, squirming under him. Steve just grinned at him.

"It's nice to finally be on top. Or at least not be the most submissive one."

Bucky snorted.

"You could be dominant with me. I'd submit for you, but you just get all shy when I do. You're much cockier with Tony."

Steve glared at him.

"I do not get all shy. You just aren't that good at submitting." Steve argued.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, please. I was submissive with Nat and she had no complaints."

"Yeah, but she still dumped your ass." Steve shot back.

"It was a mutual breakup." Bucky protested.

Steve snickered and Tony giggled. Steve grinned at him again and kissed his nose before rolling off of him. Tony shrieked when he found himself being hauled onto Bucky's lap. He glared at Bucky, huffing when the older boy just laughed at him.

"You're so cute when you're mad, you know that? Just like Stevie. I'm not sure what I like better, when he's pouting or glaring at me." Bucky said.

Tony rolled his eyes, but blushed and cuddled into his chest. Bucky's arms wrapped around his waist.

"So, are you gonna stay?" Steve asked from next to them.

He was sitting up now, his back against the headboard just like Bucky. Tony glanced at him. His eyes darting away quickly. He shrugged.

"I can't stay forever. I gotta go back home at some point, my family and friends are there, but maybe I can stay for the party."

Steve grinned at him.

"That's reasonable, doll. Will you come back and visit, though?" Bucky asked, kissing him.

"Yeah, and call us like everyday." Steve added.

Tony nodded, his cheeks flaming as he pulled away from Bucky.

"Yeah, I could even fly you guys over on the weekends, maybe. If ya wanna do that, I mean." He offered shyly.

"Really? That'd be so cool!" Steve exclaimed.

"You'd really do that for us, doll?" Bucky asked, like he couldn't believe Tony would be so generous.

"Yeah, I mean, it's no big deal. It's not like money's an issue. Besides, I've got my own private jet."

Bucky laughed, and Steve just looked like he was in awe.

"It is a big deal, baby. Thank you. It's real nice of you to offer."

"Yeah, it's a huge deal, Tony! It means you want us to visit you at your house and to meet your parents and maybe even your friends." Steve rushed out excitedly.

Tony blinked at him. Bucky shook his head in amusement, his hair swaying with the movement.

"It means that you want us to be a part of your world, doesn't it, sweetheart?" Bucky murmured.

He was so close and Tony gasped, brushing his lips against Bucky's. He squeaked when Bucky licked his lip and pulled back, ducking his head and burying his face in Bucky's neck. Bucky shared an amused look with Steve. Their naive lover, so shy and innocent, they couldn't possibly have loved him more. He was theirs, in play, in life, Tony was theirs, and they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, short and sweet with only a light amount if angst that is quickly resolved
> 
> Guys I really liked this one, I think they're dynamic is freaking adorable. Sorry it took so long to post this later part, I got caught up in midterms and then lost power from a snowstorm which just ugh. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic cuz I really enjoyed writing it
> 
> As always thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! You guys are truly amazing
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat with me you can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
